


Texas Reznikoff

by petermaldonado



Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: M/M, Maddie van pelt hate club, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermaldonado/pseuds/petermaldonado
Summary: I can't believe im fucking posting every witch way fanfiction but anyways. Y'all need to open up ur eyes and see the true love story here. This is dedicated to Emma my number one (the only) maciego warrior uwu





	1. Chapter 1

Diego couldn’t seem to shake the weight off his chest. Each day that etched closer to his wedding felt like he was closer and closer to a death sentence. Truth was, he never felt happy with Maddie. The only reason he began talking to her in the first place was to fill the void once Mac left for Texas. Maybe it was masochistic in a sense, getting into a relationship with Maddie to repent for his relationship with Mac, getting him into deep shit with his dad, so much so that he moved thousands of miles away just to get his son away from his boyfriend. 

They kept in contact after that, but it wasn’t the same. Mac could only Skype during the depths of the night, when he knew his dad was asleep. And, well, it wasn’t a suitable solution for either of them. Life continued to happen at a fast pace, and their relationship fell to the wayside quickly. Diego decided, with a heavy heart, it would be better just to end it. To move on. Mac, through his tears, told him that he understood, and promptly ended their video call. 

Diego was sure the pain would subside over time. And in a sense, it did; but every time he thought about Mac it felt as raw and as painful as it did when he was 16. Their communication was scarce after that, wishing each other happy birthdays or a merry Christmas when the time came around. Diego could never bring himself to actually tell Mac about his relationship with Maddie. He couldn’t expect him to understand when he himself didn’t really understand why he ended up in a relationship with her. 

6 months before the wedding, Diego sent an invitation to Mac. His heart beating almost forebodingly as he slipped the envelope into the mailbox. He didn’t know what to expect, he knew that Mac knew about him and Maddie, he had to, he still kept in contact with Daniel and Andi. Maddie’s entitlement had dwindled somewhat as she got out of her teenage years. Their relationship was fine, and she was nice to spend time with. But it was never great, never a fragment of what it was with Mac. But it quickly became the norm for Diego. It was fine, though, so Diego figured he may as well ask her to marry him. That was what you were supposed to do, settle.

Diego didn’t hear anything from Mac, not until two months before the wedding. He sent Diego a text, short and simple. 

I’ll be in Miami two weeks before the wedding.

No emotion, no expression at all. As nauseous Diego was thinking about it, there was a twinge of excitement. Shameful excitement. In the years that passed, he never really let himself think about Mac. But now, knowing he was going to be here, that they were going to be face to face; well, Diego didn’t know how either of them would react.

\------

It was two weeks before his wedding. Before he got married to Maddie Van Pelt.

Diego arrived at the airport- alone- at 9am. It felt criminally unfair to be awake at an hour so early when he didn’t have work. But he didn’t want to leave Mac getting a taxi into the city. It was the least he could do for his long lost ex boyfriend. 

Diego waited by the arrivals, anxiously tapping his foot. God, this was a mistake. He probably shouldn’t have invited Mac at all. Just thinking about the way he made him feel at 16, what if it all came rushing back? Why didn’t they ever get proper closure- why didn’t Diego think this through more- 

There he was. More handsome and hygienic than ever.

Diego was sure this only happened in movies, but time felt frozen. Their eyes fixed in a gaze and it was more intense and fulfilling than the past 5 years he spent with Maddie. Diego’s feet moved without him thinking, drawing him nearer and nearer to Mac as if he didn’t have a choice. He threw his arms around him, embracing him as if his life depended on it. Mac reciprocated, and Diego choked back a sob. He felt so safe, so secure, as if he was 16 again and nothing could go wrong. 

But he wasn’t, and things were so, so different now.

“Hi,” Mac was the first one to speak, gently pulling back from Diego’s embrace. His eyes widened slightly in concern once he saw the silent tears spilling from Diego’s cheek. He almost, almost was about to wipe away Diego’s tears with his thumb, but then he remembered. It was probably weird to do that now.

“Sorry, just, missed you.” Diego sniffed, smiling at his ex. Yeah, it was partially true. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head, trying to stop feeling so, so much. “Okay- dude, let’s get you back to Miami, yeah?” He hummed, taking Mac’s suitcase for him. Mac simply nodded, refusing the urge to reach out and wrap his arm around Diego, to take his hand, something to just give him comfort. They had a completely different dynamic now. Diego was getting married, for Christ’s sake.

Their car ride was weirdly silent, and it was making Diego uncomfortable. He tried to focus on driving, something he wasn’t particularly great at, but once they hit the dreadful Miami traffic, he decided it wasn’t really avoidable anymore. 

“Say what you wanna say, Mac.”

Mac’s eyes were fixated on Diego, mouth opening and closing akin to a goldfish. He had so, so many things to say. So much that he didn’t know where to begin.

“I’ve known. You and Maddie are a thing. For a long time. But I never, like. I dunno, dude. I never got why.” He said, head dipping ever so slightly. “Like, she was always so horrible. And I get that people can change. But Andi told me that she’s still kinda fucked up. She mentioned something about her calling you Proxy and how that’s- like, the equivalent of a slave or something--”

“It's a nickname. It stuck.” Diego spat back, feeling guarded and defensive. 

“Right. Well. It's not just that. Andi’s told me other stuff, too. She said you don’t seem as happy anymore. That you’re less talkative, less energetic. I’ve been so, so worried dude. I’ve always been so worried and I wanted to reach out to you but I just- I didn’t know how. I didn’t know if you wanted me to.”

“Jesus, Mac, have you guys just been discussing my life behind my back this whole fucking time? You don’t even know me anymore. I haven’t spoken to you in 6 years. You don’t know who I am anymore, so stop trying to act like you do.” Diego’s words spat out like fire, harsh and unforgiving. He immediately regretted it.

“Maybe I don’t know who you are anymore, but you sure as hell are still as stubborn as ever.” Mac heaved out a sigh, clearly agitated. “Why did you fucking invite me then, if I’m just that insignificant.”

Diego pursed his lips, eyes refusing to avert the road. He didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t know if he should lie or tell the truth. 

“You don’t know how much I missed you.” He breathed out, almost a little too airy for Mac to catch. “I can’t stop thinking about how happy we were back then. It’s literally consuming me, dude. And... with this wedding, it kinda gave me an excuse to talk to you again.” He shrugged, eyes becoming glazed again. He wasn’t going to cry again, nope.

Mac didn’t speak, waiting for Diego to continue. “And- with Maddie, she’s gotten better, I guess. But, it's still not great.” It was clear that Diego didn’t want to go into detail about it, which Mac understood, not pressuring him to go any further. “It's just like, since we’re the first kanay and witch to be together, there was all this pressure for us to work.. And it got to the point where it was fine so.. I don’t know. I felt like I had to propose.” 

Mac, without thinking, reached out for Diego’s hand, holding it in his and gently circling his skin with his thumb. Diego quietly sniffed, accepting the affection. His head slowly turned to Mac, looking at him with those brown dreamy eyes Mac hasn’t stopped thinking about. 

“If you don’t want to do this, you don’t” Mac whispered, as if it wasn’t just them in the car.

“I do, Mac.”

“Diego, seriously, you don’t! You- you shouldn’t live a lie. You’d never have done that when… when I knew you. Y’know? That Diego is still in there. That Diego who was happy and carefree and lived by his rules.”

Diego let out a little scoff at that, but he was smiling, so that was something. 

“Why did you have to move to Texas, Mac, things could have been so different.”

“I know, I know, but I’m here now.”

Diego squeezed Mac’s hand, nodding to himself. “Yeah, you are. Maybe I can figure something out. We can figure something out, together.”

In that moment, that was all they needed.


	2. Epilogue

Maddie Van Pelt was subsequently sentenced to life imprisonment for her racism and homophobia.

Mac helped Diego break off the engagement. He continued to be an encouraging and kind friend as Diego relearned self-love what healthy relationships should be like. They eventually started dating once more and got engaged (Diego proposed). Andi officiated the wedding and her Gigi (her gf) filmed it.


End file.
